Amethyst and Silver
by Scarlet Troll
Summary: OneshotsDrabbles of Fllay and Kira. [FxK] Three: I wondered what I and Fllay would have done if the war never happened. Would I have dared to ask her out?
1. one

A little breeze flew through the hair. Trough crimson hair. Red bangs brushed gently her cheeks. Her dress around her slim figure was black as the night itself. It was strapless and almost touch the grass. Silver eyes. Staring into the December night.

Kira Yamato watched the beautiful and elegant Fllay Allster from afar. She leaned against the fence, he leaned against a tree farther behind. They both waited for the fireworks to start.

It was a perfect night for fireworks. The sky was cloudless and the wind was settled. The stars glittered. So did her eyes. Kira couldn't take his eyes of her perfect form. He wanted to go over and say happy new year to her and offer her his jacket if she felt cold, but she could reject him. She was probably waiting for someone. Not him. She could have anyone she wanted. But what if she wasn't waiting. This was the perfect opportunity for Kira. It was now or never.

The brown haired boy took some steps towards the redhead, but when he was only a few meters away, he began to have second thoughts. He turned around.

"Hi, uhm Kira, right?" He was spotted. No turning back.

"You're a friend for Milly, aren't you?" She continued.

"Eh, yes," Kira managed to say.

"Are you here to see the fireworks too? You can see everything from here. It's such a beautiful view, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait till midnight," Fllay said and stared into the sky.

"Me neither..." Kira looked at her first, then he gazed at the stars too.

He wanted to say something to break the silence, it was a little awkward. However, he also didn't want to ruin this moment he was having with the crimson haired girl. Looking at stars. He could do that forever with her. It felt nice. Fllay seemed to like it too. She was smiling. The moment was kind of romantic, but she wouldn't admit it. She didn't actually know the guy she was staring at stars with. Maybe it was about time she did.

"Kira?" She broke the silence. "Did you get anything nice for Christmas?"

"Huh? I mean yeah. I got a new laptop. What about you?"

"Lots of. I got this dress from my mother," Fllay spun around to show off her black dress.

"It suites you very well," Kira complimented.

"Thank you very much, but I think I should have worn a coat. I'm freezing a bit."

"You can borrow my jacket," Kira said and gave Fllay his brown jacket. The redhead looked a little surprised, but accepted the offer. She smiled again. What a nice person this Kira was.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise. A single racket had exploded and was soon accompanied with more. The December sky was filled with amazing sparks in different colors.

"They started a little early this year," Kira said as he looked at his watch.

"Huh...?"

"It's still a minuet to midnight. I guess they couldn't wait.

"Hey, Kira? Could you... you know, kiss.. me at midnight," Fllay almost whispered as a blush was formed across her face.

Kira blushed as well. Actually, the whole face was red as a tomato. There was no way he could say no. Kiss her... He'd always wanted to kiss her. Kira swallowed hard. He could hear the ticking from his watch. Only seconds till midnight...

Kira went closer to Fllay until they faces was only some inches away. They both blushed a little. Their heart beat became faster. Only some seconds left now.

Three...

Two...

One...

Happy new year, Fllay.


	2. two

I stood in quiet in the shower. Usually, I sing, but not today. The only thing that could be heard, was the running water. I walked out of the shower because I couldn't take the heat anymore. I didn't need a shower in the first place, I just felt like it. _What is Kira doing now, _I thought.

Shame was what I felt when I saw myself in the mirror. How could I live with myself after what I did, what I'm still doing. Kira doesn't deserve this…

"**Yes, he does." **My reflection said.

"Kira is such a… nice person. He doesn't deserve this… I should end this now before it's to late. If I just stop now, we could start over again. I now it will work. I know that."

"**Kira promised us! He said he would protect Father's ship."**

"…"

"**You haven't forgotten have you?"**

I stared hard into my own grey eyes. How could I forget my Father's death. I saw it myself. "Revenge, huh?"

"**All coordinators should die…"**

_This is stupid. I'm talking to myself. I starting to go insane, if I haven't already…_

_----------_

I walked back to my quarter. Our quarter. Kira was lying on the bed. His expression told me he wasn't having a pleasant dream. He looked very tired too. Some shiny tears rolled halfway down his cheek. What was he dreaming about?

Slowly, I sat down beside the sleeping brunette. I touch his face carefully, wiping away his tears. _Such a crybaby…_ I took off my pink uniform and lay down beside Kira. He made some small noises and turned so that he faced me. His eyes opened halfway. Amethyst met grey. They say that the eyes are the window to ones soul. Kira must defiantly have the most beautiful soul in the universe, but I knew that he wasn't happy. He was fighting his own kind._ And his best friend…_

"Fllay," He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Kira…" I whispered before placing a light kiss on his forehead.

Did he love me? Would he still do after he finds out about me? Did I love him?

As I wiped away the rest of his tears, I thought about the times I had spent with him. It was sad that it had to end soon. Maybe tomorrow. I did not know. _"Fight until he dies just to make me happy."_

A part of me didn't want it to end, but I had to finish my plan, avenge my father. I had to use Kira.

"_I'm so sorry…"_

---------

"Fllay? Are you awake?" I heard Kira whisper.

I pretended I was asleep. He said something, but I didn't understand it anyway. He was now sitting and stroking my hair. Couldn't he just go now? I wanted time for myself. I_ needed_ time for myself.

The alarm went off. Someone was attacking us.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kira getting dressed. He noticed me, but didn't say anything. Quickly, he went out of the door and to the hangar. He didn't even say a thing to me, not a bye, not a good morning. Nothing. Our relationship contained a very small amount of talking. Stupid Kira. He should have said bye to me…

"_What if he's not coming back," _I thought


	3. three

I looked out of the window. It was cloudy.

_Fllay ran towards me in her pink summer dress calling my name. Her crimson hair danced in the wind. Her silver eyes sparkled. Her pink plump lips smiled. She hugged me tight and gave me a light kiss._

_It was a nice day here in Heliopolis, but then again, the weather was always nice here. No school, no homework. My beautiful girlfriend holding my hand. Could it get any better? Yes it could. Fllay made my days brighter for every second, even if she just stood there. As long she exist, my life would be perfect. If she didn't, I'd probably gone insane or been one of those people who kills themselves. Sometimes I wondered if my life was just a dream or if Fllay was real._

_I squeezed her hand. She looked up at me and smiled again, before leaning on my shoulder. My girlfriend was real. Everything was perfect._

"_Want to see a movie?" I asked._

"_Sure," Fllay nodded_

"_Let's go and see what movies they're showing at the cinema today."_

_Fllay stopped holding me back. "No."_

_I looked at Fllay confused, but she was still smiling._

"_Let's go to my place and watch a film… Maybe we could to _something _later too…" The crimson haired girl said seductively as she brushed her lips passed my ear, past my jaw line until she reached my lips._

I walked out of gate. It started to rain.

_I lied in the bed. Turning, I saw Fllay's sleeping form. She opened her eyes and yawned. I had to stop myself from laughing at her. Her crimson hair was all messed up. She was just so cute when she was waking up._

"_It's a nice day for roller-skating," I hinted._

_Fllay stretched out and then smiled at me._

"_I think I'm going to take a shower first," Fllay jumped out of the bed before turning to me. "Care to join me?"_

I was nearly there. The rain continued.

"_Wait for me Kira!" Fllay shouted from behind on her roller-skates._

_I stopped and waited._

"_You're kind of slow, Fllay," I teased,_

"_Shut up," Fllay punched my arm lightly. "You're too fast."_

"_Okay. I'll slow down a bit just for you."_

"_Thank you."_

I stood in front of Fllay's grave. The rain stopped. I had been visiting her a lot lately, I was starting to miss her more and more, but I knew I had to let go soon. Fllay was dead. She died in front of my very eyes.

I wondered what I and Fllay would have done if the war never happened. Would I have dared to ask her out? Would she still be engaged to Sai? What if I managed to rescue her. What would we have done with the rest of our lives?

"_Thank you…"_ I could still hear her voice…


End file.
